


Rain and Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, just a random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rooftop meeting with our favourite pair in the rain.





	Rain and Sunshine

 The soft pitter-patter of rain seem to mock him as he leaps out of the window. The rain streams down his face, his tears mingling with the droplets. It's almost pitiful, the way he hopes for a better result each year, only to be disappointed again.

 

_"You okay, dude?"_

 

_"I'm fine, Nino."_

 

_"You know you can tell me anything, right, bro?"_

 

_"Yeah. Just-uh, had a nightmare."_

 

_"Whoa. That sucks, bro. Anyway, Happy Birthday."_

 

 

He finds himself on _their_ rooftop. The one he and Ladybug would always sit on, laughing as they basked in the sun's warmth. He loves her, just like he loved his mother. He's afraid to lose her, which is why he throws himself in front of her every time an akuma targets her. The rooftop is where he can forget his worries and just be with his lady.  Now, it's a brief reminder of the fact that he doesn't need a gift from his father to be happy, but the scarf wound round his neck, that says _Marinette_ in soft, cursive gold letters at the very end seems to say otherwise.

 

 

He's tired, the long photo-shoot draining him of any energy he may have had after the impromptu akuma attack, and he longs for the warmth of his bed, but his house, large and dreary, reminds him that he can no longer hear soft footsteps and a feminine voice calling out for him and shushing a laughing Gabriel as she drew large, curling moustaches on his face, telling him that he looked very fetching.

 

His birthdays had always been joyful. It was just them, his father, mother, The Gorilla and Nathalie, cutting a towering cake that looked like the Eiffel Tower. They'd go out sometimes, to the park or arcade, munching on candy as they bought numerous balloons and ice cream.

 

And then, a year ago, a week before his birthday, she'd left for some meeting.

 

On his birthday, Nathalie informed him she wasn't coming back.

 

His father grew cold and distant, diverting himself to his work.

 

And now, his father had forgotten his birthday.

 

He hears footsteps beside him, and he wipes away at his tears frantically, turning to give Ladybug a wan smile before bending and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

 

She doesn't pull away this time, only studying him with a worried expression.

 

"You're wet," she states, stepping towards him. "Here." she holds out an umbrella.

 

He takes it silently, feeling his heart swell at the simple action.

 

And then he notices it.

 

There, on the handle, a silvery E.A.

 

Emilie Agreste.

 

The only umbrella that his dad had designed that had an 'E', instead of a 'G'.

 

The same umbrella he'd given to...to...

 

"Marinette?" he asks, looking up.

 

Her eyes are wide, her lips slightly parted.

 

And suddenly, everything makes sense.

 

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has noticed, Syren-the newest episode is in Spanish on youtube. If anyone wants to watch it in English, you can find it here. The video isn't mine.


End file.
